Los pensamientos de Nanami
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Nanami observa a su familiar mientras este esta realizando sus tareas en el templo, sus pensamientos traicioneros no se alejan de la sensualidad latente de su familiar, no pudiendo apartar la vista de él. Ahora bien, ¿Por que en aquel momento tenia que recordar al Tomoe violento del pasado?


Holaaaa a todos los lectores y lectoras! :DD

Esta historia fue hecha por tres personas, si, tres xDD Lo que hace una tarde sin hacer nada verdad? XDDDD

Bueno, a lo que iba,...es un tomoe x nanami obviamente

jajajajaa

esta narrado desde la perspectiva de nanami

ojala les guste =)

**Autoras**: Nanami-chan, Luci-chan y Noe-chan

**Anime**: Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Pareja**: TomoeXNanami

* * *

** Historia 4: Los pensamientos de Nanami.**

Otra vez había pasado. De nuevo Tomoe había ido al barrio rojo del inframundo.

Aquel zorro desafortunado aceptaba a cualquiera menos a ella, siempre la ponía como algo peor, no la consideraba diosa, ni humana ni nada…  
Sin embargo a veces era tierno y gentil a pesar de que ya conocía como era en el pasado. Quise decirle que me dio miedo su forma natural pero ese no era el Tomoe que conocía.

Mordí otra galleta mientras pasaba las páginas a una revista que me había prestado una compañera de clase. En realidad no la estaba mirando simplemente intentaba entretener a mi mente perversa para que no siguiera mirando a mi familiar que estaba barriendo el patio justo enfrente.

Mis ojos traicioneros volvieron a posarse en el pelo plateado de Tomoe, suave y moviéndose con el viento; su rostro fino cubierto parcialmente por su flequillo. Agarrando la escoba entre sus largas y blancas manos; estaba estrenando un kimono que se había comprado en el barrio del inframundo hacia varias noches.  
De color azul oscuro con un fondo de rayas que por debajo sobresalía un kimono interior de color granate.

Nanami parecía babear por aquella vision de ensueño.

Un pequeño pájaro se poso sobre su hombro, llamando su atención y alargando una de sus manos se le poso sobre uno de sus dedos con las alas desplegadas.  
Mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse a medida que recorría con sus ojos su cuerpo. Moví la cara hacia los lados intentando quitarme la idea que se había formado en mi mente.

-Nanami.-Al abrir los ojos, el rostro de Tomoe estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, sentía su respiración en la nariz. El olor de su aliento olía a te de hiervas.-¿Qué ocurre?

Rápidamente me aleje, reptando por el tatami, con los ojos desorbitados y el pulso descontrolado a más no poder.

-N-no pasa nada.-Chillé más alto de lo que pretendía y me vi reflejada en los cristalinos ojos de Tomoe quien me miraba desde la puerta. Por su rostro sabía que estaba sorprendido.

Por mi mente paso el momento en que había conocido al Tomoe del pasado, como me había tocado, con el cuerpo de Yukiji y se había acercado tanto, su mano firmemente apoyada en mi mentón. Sus labios a milímetros de los míos.

-¡No¡-Me abrace instintivamente. No quería que Tomoe me viera así pero por un momento el Tomoe amable y dulce que tenía delante se convirtió en el demonio Tomoe, malvado y extraño.

Unos brazos me rodearon los hombros con dulzura, mi rostro quedo cómodamente colocado en el pecho de mi familiar. Me coloco con delicadeza en sus piernas y me abrazo contra la calidez de su cuerpo.

Mi temperatura corporal empezó a subir a medida que pasaban los segundos. Las puntas de su cabello me rozaban las mejillas.

-Nanami…¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Tomoe junto a mi oreja.

-No es nada…-Sin duda en estos momentos era cuando más me sorprendía aquel zorro. A veces podía ser tan tierno y amable.

Me abrazo hasta que me calme y luego volvió a sus cosas. Poco después Mizuki vino con los alimentos para hacer guisado y juntos nos pusimos a prepararlo.

Esa misma noche me levante sin poder dormir y de puntillas me acerque a la habitación de Tomoe. Una pequeña luz estaba encendida por lo que por un momento pensé que estaría despierto pero al entrar lo vi durmiendo de lado con una hoja entre las manos.

Con cuidado cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, me acerque a donde estaba e iluminados débilmente por aquella luz contemple sus rasgos dormidos. No era la primera vez que lo veía dormir pero me quede embobada un instante observando sus parpados caídos, el perfil recto de su nariz y sus labios entreabiertos…Me encontré rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos. Milagrosamente aquello no despertó a Tomoe, entonces me fije que lo que sujetaba era una foto nuestra donde salíamos los dos, bueno, yo salía en primer plato saludando a la cámara y Tomoe estaba al fondo con la escoba entre las manos. ¿Por qué la tenía entre las manos?

Me recosté a su lado pensando en todo aquello, podía oír su lenta respiración, su olor inundando mis fosas nasales…me quede contando las pulsaciones que daba mi alocado corazón hasta quede medio dormida.

Algo me devolvió a la realidad. Me habían cubierto con algo cálido, me hice la dormida mientras me arropaban y la mano de Tomoe me acariciaba la frente bajando hasta mis mejillas.  
Me costó horrores no moverme. Su caricia era tan dulce y cálida.

-Nanami…-No sabía que había pasado, pero de repente estaba muy cerca, su brazo sobre mi mejilla.

Sus labios presionaron con delicadeza mi frente como si me rozara la pluma más suave del mundo.

-Buenas noches…Nanami.

Definitivamente no podía comprender a Tomoe, pero de todos modos me gustaba. Amaba a aquel zorro.

-Tomoe…-Me acerque con cuidado y rocé con suavidad sus labios dormidos. Ni yo misma pude imaginarme lo que sucedió justo después.  
Los brazos de Tomoe me sujetaron de los hombros correspondiendo con fiereza aquel beso que yo pretendía que fuera inocente pero que se había convertido en una lucha por ver quién profundizaba más. La boca de Tomoe resulto ser tan cálida como él mismo, mordisqueaba mi labio inferior mientras su lengua hacia maravillas.  
Respirando agitadamente me dejo mis labios para lamer mi cuello.  
Enterré las manos en su suave cabello rozando las peludas orejas, tiré un par de veces con suavidad apretándolo contra mí aprovechando que se encontraba encima de mí.

-Nanami…-Ambos nos miramos con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por la pasión. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y estirando el cuello lo bese de nuevo.

Tomoe me correspondió a los segundos, me sentía como en una nube,…sus labios eran como una droga para mí.  
Nos quedamos estirados de costado observándonos cuando necesitamos respirar. Mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse por el cansancio, pero me resistí todo lo que pude. Tomoe sonrió como compartiendo un chiste privado.

Me acuno en sus brazos en un instante, rodeando mi cintura acercándome a su pecho. Estaba tan cálido y acogedor entre aquellos brazos.

-Duérmete, tranquila.-Su boca rozo mi frente.

Ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo. Yo habiendo cumplido un sueño que parecía imposible y por parte de Tomoe la gran sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras dormía.


End file.
